The power of words
by TheUsagi1995
Summary: Many will tell you that 'words can hurt you more than a punch in the stomach.'During a fight between Sam and John, while Den is out,Sam realizes just how true this statement is. Sam runs off in a desperate attempt to save the person he loves the most. Now Dean must find him and take on the task of making his brother understand what he really means to him. Full Summary Inside!
1. Words that can hurt you

**A/N: So, I want to thank all those who left comments in my stories,or just read them instead of doing something else! Thank you! Thank you all!  
I hope you will enjoy this!**

 **FULL SUMMARY:**

Many will tell you that 'words can hurt you more than a punch in the stomach.' And aren't they right? Well most of the times they are...During a fight between Sam and John, while Den is out seeking information, Sam realizes just how right people can be. John erupts like a volcano and speaks words he later wishes had never left his lips, causing Sam to run off in a desperate attempt to save the person he loves the most. Because if Sam is far way, beyond Dean's reach, then Dean wil not have to protect him all the time, will not have to put his life on the line to keep him safe...

When Dean returns home, he takes matters in to his own hands and storms out the door looking for Sam. The Sam he finds though, is one Dean hoped he would never see... And now Dean has to take on the task of making his brother understand what he really means to him...

 **WARNINGS:**

 **1)Non-canonon event, language, and Wincest (Sam/Dean)**

 **2)Sam/Dean (Established relationship)**

 **3)Sam is 17, Dean is 21**

 **4)No spoilers, but you will have to know the relationships between Sam and John as well as the relationship between Dean and John**.

 **5) I own nothing, neither the Supernatural series, nor its characters. Only my...vivid imagination!**

 **So,off we go! A/N**

"Damn it Sam, you have to listen to me when i say that this is all you have to know! And now, go and practice your shooting!" John Winchester's voice echoed throuout the small appartment by the road. He waved his hand towards his youngest son as rage built up in his chest. Rage, because Sam, at the age of 17, was something John could not handle.

.

.

.

He was nothing like Dean. He wasn't following orders, he was questioning him and his disisions all the time and the most important; he had stated, loud and clear, that he wanted out of this life, he wanted to go to some fancy university. And that, John couldn't tolerate. It wasn't that he didn't love his sons. He did, more than anything. But the idea of Sam leaving them, going out on his own, while demons, vampires, ghosts and God knows what other supernatural crap were lurking in the shadows, made John Winchester crazy.

.

.

.

Unfortunately, the elder Winchester hadn't choose to explain to his youngest the reasons why, he wouldn't let him go. Instead, he had insisted that Sam was now a hunter, like him and Dean, and that he couldn't leave all those things behind him and just seek out a 'normal life.' Declarations like that one, were the ones Sam hated the most and the ones that made him to want nothing more than to leave right at that moment.  
.

.

.

Sam's eyes narrowed and his hand clunched to a fist, but he managed to mentain his voice steady. " No, i am not gonna follow your every order! You have no right to manhandle me dad! I mean, what the hell,you made Dean go to the other side of town to meet a friend of yours who can help us with this. I don't have to be a genius to understand this thing is dangerous, and despite the fact that you know it too, you keep me in the dark about this thing, whatever it is!" "I am not, I am telling you that in order to defeat this thing, you need to train harder! So, go and train God damn it!" John shot back. "No, I am not going to be a soldier. That's it,either you tell me more about that shitty thing we hunt, or i am out for the count! Sam said, voice raising dangerously. "That's suppose to be a threat?" John mocked, lips turning into an ironic smile. "Take it as whatever you want." Sam said and turned around to leave the room.

.

.

.

"Listen to me now boy." John said grabbing Sam's wrist firmly. " You will do as i say, you are my son and i have every right to-" But John could not finish his sentence. No, Sam wouldn't let him. "I love you dad, but honestly? You have no right over me. You don't know why i do the things i do, why i am good at the things i am, you weren't there to see me!" The boy yelled and his hazel eyes shined. And as lightning stroke, illuminating the room, Sam took a deep breath. That was it, he would say the things he needed to and would take on everything his father had to say in return.

.

.

.

"You weren't there dad. Dean was. Dean fed me, kept me safe, away from all harm, supernatural, or otherwise. You didn't even have to tell him. Dean made sure i had all things nessecery when i was a kid, even if this meant he would get nothing. Dean was there at every school play i was in, clapping and cheering for me. Dean was there every time i got sick, there by my side, and even though he wouldn't speak words of comfort to me because you tought him that speaking of such things is just a weakness i always felt safe. Like i was home."

.

.

.

At this point, the younger man paused and swallowed hard. Because there were so much more that Dean had done for him, so much more Dean still did for him, and so much more he would do, that even if they had all the time in the world, Sam wouldn't have been able to put them into words. Because words were not enough, to fully describe all those feelings both brothers had for each other... No, words were not enough, the would never be enough.

.

.

.

Never enough, to describe the way Dean cared for his brother, for his happiness, for his well being. Never enough to describe the lengths in which Dean would go to protect his brother, the things he would do in a bling of an eye, if it meant Sam would be safe. Never enough to describe the way Sam admired and adored his brother, as well as the overwhelming feeling of safety and certainty he had when he was near him...Never enough to describe the unconditional love, a love way beyond brotherly, they both felt for one another and had finally confessed last year, after a hunt which had almost cost them their lives.

.

.

.

And if words were not enough to describe how the brothers felt for each other when they were still hiding their true feelings, there were certainly no words for what they felt after they had crossed that line. Sam, who was better with 'this girly kind of stuff' as Dean had regularly pointed out, had recently come to the conclusion that they simply loved each other more than anything else. More than their own well being, more than everything and everyone in the world, more than life itself. Of course none of them had ever said any of this aloud, but then again, was that really necessary?

.

.

.

Sam felt a familiar sting burning in his eyes and blinked the tears away, but knew his thoughts were true. He released a breath he was not aware he was holding and started talking again, determination in his voice. "Dean was the one who tought me how to shoot, how to hunt, how to do research." "Yea, because you wouldn't listen to a thing i had to say!" John answered back at once. "Dean was always soft on you, always thought that you were made of glass, this is why he never trained you as he should have! When it comes to you Dean is not worthy of my-" But Sam stopped him right there, raising his voice to cover the one of his father.

.

.

.

"Don't you dare say one more freaking word! You can say whatever you want for me! Think whatever you want of me! But...Don't you dare...Don't you fucking DARE say a word about Dean! He would always do whatever you asked of him! He took upon responsibilities

no child should have! And in the rare case he made a mistake, you would yell at him, telling him that he wasn't capable of protecting me! Did you ever think that he doesn't deserve what you put on him? That you had him to raise me on his own? If you think you know one damn think about me, what do you think you know about Dean? Hah?" John's face went red and his fists trembled. The next words he said, left his lips without his brain controling them first." Oh, so you want to know what i know about Dean? I'll tell you then." The older hunter said voice sharp and tight.

.

.

.

"Dean is a great 21year old kid, a talented mechanic, and a gifted hunter, who knows exactly how the job is done. He is a kid robbed of his childhood, so you could have one, you said it yourself, he was always there for you, he gave you everything and got nothing in return-" "That's because you weren't there to-" "He is my kid which is gonna get killed some day, not far from this one, because, he will probably shild you from something, which you will not be able to fight because you will luck training! And, hell , why train? You are not good at that right? What you're good at is talking back at me! Well that ain't gonna save Dean! And believe me when I say that I will not let him die for you like I let Mary!" the older man yelled and by the time the last word escaped his lips he knew he had said too much.

.

.

.

Sam's heart skipped a bit at the sound of those words. Suddenly, his knees gave out on him, but he managed to take a few steps backwards, and rest his back on the wall. Even though a part of Sam knew that his father was just angry and didn't mean what he said, there was another part, which beg to differ. Many were the times when Dean had saved him by literally shielding him with his own body...Too many, one would say. Too few, Dean would answer back instantly, because for him it was not a heroic action, it was an instinctual move.

.

.

.

'Protect Sam.' Plain and simple. Two words, carved in his skin, in his bones, in his soul. 'Protect Sam.' No matter the consequences, or the risk. Because what better way to use your body, if not to protect and conceal the purest and most precious thing of all? What better reason to exist if not to be loved, even a little, by the person you love the most?

.

.

.

Sam's breath was caught in his throat and the younger man felt sick. He knew this was what Dean had in mind when it came to him, and he knew he felt the same. But he had never thought, or to be honest, he had never dared to imagine that Dean could be easily killed in one of those attempts.

.

.

.

Sam was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the all too familiar sound of the 67 Chevy Impala pulling out of their apartment, a sound which could mean only one thing, Dean was back. "Go outside and run six rounds." John ordered his son and to his surprise Sam obeyed at once. But he didn't have the time to move pass the door. Because at the door now stood...

.

.

.

"Jesus, dad, I swear, next time you sent me to some idiot jackass for information I-" But the middle Winchester stopped in mid-sentence, right where he stood by the door, as his shiny green eyes met wet hazel ones. "What the...Sam? What happened?" he asked voice tight, eyes flicking between his brother and his father. "Sammy what happened?" Dean asked again, his hand reaching out to touch his brother. "Don't touch me! Don't!" Sam shot back jerking away from Dean's touch. "And don't call me 'Sammy!" he yelled, storming out the door without even bothering to look outside the window before doing so. Because if he had he would have seen that the rain was now whipping everything and everyone who was not under some kind of shelter.

.

.

.

But Sam couldn't care less. The realization that he might be the reason Dean would die had hit him hard and fast. He was feeling numb. The rain was falling on him painfully, but he couldn't feel it. The cold air which was blowing made his hands and feet ice- cold in no time, but he could not feel that either. All he could do was run. And that's exactly what he did. He ran and didn't look back, he ran, not having a clue to where he was going, letting his long legs decide where he needed to go. Any place was fine, as long as he was far from Dean, far enough so as not to be the cause of his death. Because if Dean was dead then Sam had no reason to live. Because, what better reason to exist, if not to be loved even a little, by the person you love the most?

.

.

.

"What happened dad? You had a fight again?" the green eyed hunter asked. "Dean, Sam is just his usual stubborn self-" "No, Sam can be really stubborn at times, but now he wasn't. No, now he was scared, he was scared dad, so tell me right now what the fuck happened while I was gone!" Dean yelled waving his hands in anguish. "Mind your tongue Dean-" "Tell me what happened...Now." Dean repeated, his voice dropping an octave if not more. "You are the one who taught me to protect Sam against all evil, to shoot first and ask questions and the like later, so speak."

.

.

.

John had never seen his eldest like that. The Dean standing before him right then was the hunter John knew his son was, but had never really had to put in use...until now. His eyes were sharp, his body tensed ready to attack at any moment, his hand was ghosting over the gun he always kept on him...But there was more. John could also see his son was in this so called 'big brother-mode'. Painted in his face were the agony, the affection, and the deep love Dean felt for his brother. And so the Dean standing before John was a mix of those two things. Tough, skilled hunter on the outside, while, soft and caring brother on the inside. The most dreadful of combinations.

.

.

.

A combination which meant that Dean would end anyone who dared to hurt Sam because he had the skills to do it and that he would give his life to protect his brother's because...Well, because that was who he really was. And this made John understand that Sam had been right. Dean was the one who was there for Sam...Always Dean... "Dad, I am not going to say this again, tell me what the fuck happened!" And John did...

.

.

.

"You told him... what?" Dean asked unable to believe what he was hearing. "It was just a slip of the tongue, I didn't mean-" But the older hunter could not finish his sentence because Dean had vanished into the bedroom. A minute later, he returned holding both, his own and his brother's duffle. "Dean where are you-" "Your friend told me that Bobby has some information about this thing we hunt. So, that's what's going to happen. I will go find Sam and convince him that I have no intention of dying any time soon. And after he is convinced, we will come to Bobby's." the younger man said determination in his voice.

.

.

.

John's eyes scanned Dean's face carefully. There was something his son was hiding from him, but the older man could not understand what it was, not exactly. It felt as if Dean was acting weird. All this protectiveness, all this affection and love, there was something wrong about it. To John it felt like it was too much. He knew that his eldest would do anything for his younger sibling, even defy his orders, but this was as if Dean's love for Sam was more than..."No, no I am delirious, this is not possible." John thought to himself.

.

.

.

"Dean, you know your brother lacks training-" "What he lacks is a father. So, until you come back to your senses, Bobby is gonna play this role...Sir."He continued, his voice filled with anger. "Fine we will meet up there. And Dean..." John said voice low and softer "...Be careful son. Both of you." Dean's eyes glanced at his father for a splinted second and then he nodded his head in agreement. "Yea, you too dad...You too." And out of the door he was...

.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**.


	2. Words that can heal you

**A/N:Thank you so much for your favorites and follows, i hope i will not let you down! I tried my best for this chapter! Also, i want to thank all those who just read the first chapter instead of doing something else! Thank you, it means a lot to me!**  
 **I hope you enjoy! A/N**

Sam felt like the only thing he could do was run. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to run. Run... From what? From his father and his cruel but true declarations? Or, far from a life full of darkness, pain, blood and tears, death and destruction?

.

.

.

"But, haven't you always been the cause of death and destruction?" Sam heard the all too familiar devilish voice echoing loud and clear in his head. This cursed voice, which many called 'conscience' was always there, torturing the young man. And now, Sam realized how easily the hunter could become hunted. Because, while Sam could defend himself against the mightiest and most vicious creatures the world had to offer, he could not defend himself against his own kind, and more importantly against his feelings.

.

.

.

And now, one of those feelings, was building up in his chest, and to Sam it seemed as though it had a life of its own, and was able to take on any shape. To him, it felt like a hand was clinching around his lungs, making it hard to breathe, around his heart, making every beat feel like it was the last one. And this feeling was no other than...Guilt. "If it weren't for you Dean would have a proper family, with a mother, a father, a nice house..." "No! Stop, it wasn't my fault..." Sam whispered to himself but the voice continued, echoing even louder in his head...

.

.

.

"He would have been a normal kid, with all sorts of toys to play with and a tone of happy childhood memories to look back to." At this point Sam's hazel eyes could no longer glance at the road ahead and their blur was not caused by the rain..."And the most important, he would have a normal relationship, with some girl, instead of having this...perverted and twisted thing you two-" "No!" Sam screamed loud and clear. "No, no!" he yelled again, falling to his knees, right in the middle of the, now empty due to the heavy rain, road.

.

.

.

"No..." Sam repeated, raising his red rimmed eyes to look at the clouded sky, seeking, desperately needing... What? A sign from God? No, no way. Then what? Minutes passed and Sam remained were he was, kneeling right there, in the middle of the road,eyes fixed on the sky. "I am so sorry..." he whispered, his voice hoarse and broken. "I am so sorry mom..." But his pleadings were washed away by the rain before they could be heard by anyone, let alone the person Sam needed to hear them.

.

.

.

Ten minutes later, and the rain had stopped, stopped as fast as it had started and the clouds started moving North following the the direction of the wind, which was blowing gently. Upon feeling the wind surrounding his wet body, Sam's hazel eyes finally moved from the sky to the right side of the road and only then he became aware of his surroundings.

.

.

.

He had reached the other side of the town and was now outside the old roadhouse, in which Dean had been earlier, seeking information. Sam's hazel orbs scanned the place, but found no signs of any human being in it. And so, his eyes fell to his hands and knees, which were dripping blood, from where he had fall to the ground. Ever so slowly, the younger man tried to pull himself up, but failed, his legs too weak to hold his full weight. So he stayed exactly were he was, body shivering violently from the cold, heart shuttering to pieces with every beat...

.

.

.

That's how Dean found him, five minutes later. Once again, the younger man was lost to the world and didn't hear the sound of the Impala closing in. "Son of a bitch!" Dean swore colorfully, when his sharp eyes which were scanning the area, located Sam on his knees in the middle of the road. The older man stopped the car a few meters away from the spot where Sam was kneeling. He pulled off in the abandoned parking lot the roadhouse once used, got out of the car and run towards him. "Sam? Sammy? What are you doing here?" the older hunter asked voice weary, eyes shining. "Sam, look at me." Dean said voice softer, but the younger man didn't move an inch. And so Dean kneeled beside him, taking his face in his hands.

.

.

.

"Sam, come on dude, we have to get you off the road, you have to change into dry clothes before you catch a cold or something worse than that. I can't babysit your sorry ass again, not now, Easter is coming, and guess what, we are going to Bobby's!" Dean joked hoping to get his brother's attention, but not succeeding in doing so. Upon seeing that Sam didn't look at him, the older hunter tighten the hold he had on Sam's face and spoke again. "Sammy...Come on look at me...Baby boy... look at me." Dean pleaded his brother, using the one nickname he knew his brother would respond to.

.

.

.

Sam flinched at the sound of those words and finally lifted his eyes to look at Dean. The older man thought he was prepared for what he would see. But, he was wrong. As soon as their eyes met, Dean lost himself in them, their tremendous depth and sadness made him to want to pull Sam in his arms and never let him go. And that's exactly what he was about to do, but as soon as the older man got his hands around Sam, the younger hunter jerked away and tried to get on his feet.

.

.

.

"Woa, Sammy, easy-" "No! I told you to stay away from me!" Sam yelled and raised his hands in order to push Dean away. "Sam, stop, stop it baby boy … you are hurt, let me look at the cuts, Sammy-" "I told you to stay away!" Sam practically screamed and did the one thing that would make Dean leave. He clinched his fingers into a fist and punched Dean hard and fast, receiving a moan of pain in the process. The punch did worked, but not in the way Sam wanted it to.

.

.

.

Dean got on his feet and took several steps backwards and so Sam got the chance to finally get on his feet as well, but to his unpleasant surprise -that was what Sam was forcing himself to think- Dean didn't turned around to leave, he didn't even got mad at him. To the contrary, he remained exactly where he was. And when their eyes met again, instead of anger and anguish, which were the emotions Sam thought he would see, he saw love, care and sorrow in Dean's green orbs. The older man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and moved closer to Sam once again. "Come on Sammy, let me look at your cuts." he said once again, voice calm, love painted all over his face. And Sam hated that right now. Couldn't Dean understand ...Than he needed to stay away from him? That he was the reason why he had lost everything? Why wouldn't he just … leave?

.

.

.

Sam swallowed hard in an attempt to clean his throat and make his voice sound angry, but when the words finally got out, his voice was nothing more than a broken plea. "Leave here...Please..." "For the last time Sam, no, now come over here and change your clothes." Dean answered stretching his hand towards Sam. "Look, I know dad told you some pretty bad stuff which messed you up good- time, but Sammy... We will talk about it as soon as you are dry again." Dean said, his voice low, smooth.

.

.

.

"If you two talked then you know why I need you to go." San answered, not moving from the spot he was standing. "Come on now Sam, dad was pissed and he said some crap, but they are just words! And words mean nothing. He didn't mean what he said Sam." The younger man lowered his head, his brown locks now covering his, once again, watery eyes. Dean bit his lip and tried to speak again, but Sam's voice covered his. "Even if that's the case... What he said was not a lie." "No, Sam, it was, it is, I am not going to die! You hear me?" Dean said, his voice louder this time. "Oh, so now you want me to believe your words? But they mean nothing right?" Sam shot back and raised his head, to look at Dean.

.

.

.

"No, Sam I didn't mean-" "You know what Dean? Words do mean so much more than you think. And guess what, dad's words meant so much more too! They meant that-" "Sam stop this is not-" "-that you live this fucked up life because of me-" "Sam, calm down-" Dean tried to say as he watched his brother talking non-stop, body shaking violently, but Sam was too far gone by that point to mind him. "-that you never had anything, no beautiful childhood times, no memorable family experiences, no stability in your life because of me!" Sam yelled and in two large steps he covered the distance between them and grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt. "Sammy, calm down, you need to breathe-" "They meant that I took everything from you, that I have been nothing more than a burden..." Sam whispered and tighten his hold on Dean's shirt "They meant that I killed mom and that, I will eventually kill you too."

.

.

.

Dean's green eyes went wide open because this couldn't be what Sam thought of himself. This amount of guilt was not normal, it wasn't Sam's fault what had happened all those years ago...It wasn't his fault, Dean had never, not once even thought such a thing, but as it seamed Sam had...Many, many times. "Sam listen to-" "I can't Dean, I can't live like this its too much, just thinking that you could die to protect me. Thinking, no, knowing that I have taken everything you loved away. So, if you are not willing to leave, if you are not willing to stay away from me, I will do it for you. I will stay away, even if I have to-" But Sam stopped in mid sentence because Dean's lips literally crushed his, in a kiss so desperate, so deep and intense that Sam felt he was suffocating.

.

.

.

His body tensed and he tried to fight this sudden invasion, at first at least. Because after a few seconds his body relaxed automatically, and the younger man responded to the kiss, because, who was he to fight his heart's desire? Sam felt Dean's gun callused hands towering over him, providing the necessary stability for them both, but especially for Sam, whose knees were shaking badly. And so, fire met ice and time stopped. Dean's hot lips were moving skilfully and gracefully over Sam's ice-cold ones and it wasn't long before Dean's tongue licked Sam's lips, moisturizing and heating them at the same time. Sam, without a second thought opened his mouth and let Dean claim every inch of it, let him lick every corner, every hidden spot, everything...

.

.

.

"Words mean nothing..." Dean repeated trying to catch his breath "...Compared to actions." Sam stared at Dean, his hazel eyes wide open. "Actions make us who we are. The choices ,the decisions we make. What happened to mum was not your fault, you had no power over it. It was this shitty thing that killed her. Not you. And it certaintly wasn't your fault that dad chose to go down that endless road, a road no child should go down, a road full of blood and tears, monsters and darkness, pain and despair... It was his choice." Dean said, voice low but sure and determent. The older hunter moved away from his brother giving him the space he knew Sam needed, but kept talking.

.

.

.

"You said you took away everything that I ever loved. And I thought you were the smart one Sam. I love dad and all I ever get in return is a bunch of orders. And that's his choice, to treat me like that. I love to hunt at least for the time being, but I don't want it to be my life Sam." Dean paused and started walking towards their car, Sam right behind him, his hazel eyes filled with awe. "But I thought that-" Sam tried to say, his voice hoarse, but Dean wouldn't let him. "What I want, always wanted, what I love and have always loved is my family. And my family is you. It had always been you."

.

.

.

"It will always be you. You are the light at the end of the road we are heading Sam." Dean said and Sam's mouth fell open, because this was...So unlike Dean. But why would he say all these things...? And then it hit Sam that Dean was trying to make him understand what he meant to him by using the last resort he had, using words. Because, Dean knew that actions were the ones that define a person, but he also knew Sam, And if Sam needed to hear the words to convince himself nothing of what had happened was his fault, then Dean would speak them. The younger man bit his lip to keep himself from answering and breaking down, he had to let his brother talk.

.

.

.

"You would always look up to me like I was some kind of freaking super hero, you would always count on me..." "Of course Dean you were my brother you are my brother-" But Sam stopped in mid sentence for as soon as they reached the car the green eyed hunter turned around and fixed his eyes on shiny hazel ones. "You were the only one who... gave me what I wanted, the love that I wanted, needed, to feel. So I made my choice a long time ago, that I would give you all the things a normal kid should have, that I would be there at every school play you were in, that I would keep you safe. This was my choice, it will always be my choice." Dean said voice low.

.

.

.

"So, you have never taken anything from me Sam, you have given me everything. And believe me I want nothing more that to see you getting out of this life, to see you at Stamford or in a other university... But if you leave now, out of fear for my life then...You will be taking away all the things that give meaning to my life." Dean's voice fainted and his hands trembled, his chest heavy from all those emotions. "But what if you...How am I suppose to go on without you Dean?" Sam whispered as he moved closer to the older hunter. "I am not going anywhere Sammy." Dean reassured him.

.

.

.

And the very next second Sam threw himself on Dean's chest, hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, face buried in the crock of his neck. Dean immediately returned the hug, or to be accurate he concealed Sam's trembling frame with his hands, towering over him... "I am sorry... so sorry... Dean I am sorry..." the younger man repeated over, and over, and over again, words mixed with broken sobs. And Dean wasn't sure who was Sam asking to forgive him. It could be him, their mother, or even God. No, Dean wasn't sure about that. What he was sure of however, was that now it was time to act, words had played their role. He had never seen Sam like that, and it hurt, damn it hurt to hear him pleading for forgiveness for sins which were not his, but he knew there was no meaning in trying to calm him down using words.

.

.

.

The older man guided them to the car, which could not be seen from the road, and lied Sam on the back sit, positioning himself above him and closing the door behind him. "Dean I am-" "Shh, hush baby boy..." Dean said kindly, a tome of voice he didn't know he was possessing. Sam's teary eyes stared at his brother and he crossed his long arms around Dean's neck bringing them so very close. And as the wind blew, Sam's lips found Dean's ear and asked, pleaded him... "...Please..." Dean stopped, dead-in-his tracks eyes flicking. "Always Sammy, always..." he answered swallowing hard.

.

.

.

And so Sam lied back, surrendering himself to Dean, hands on his sides. Dean bent over him, his hot mouth lying kisses on Sam's forehead, on his lips, his breath making the younger man shiver. He let Dean's gun callused hands, hands which could kill in a blink of an eye, and yet were so gentle with him, take off his wet clothes, caress his trembling body, catch the tears falling of his eyes. He let Dean's hot mouth kiss him all over, he let Dean's skillful lips and tongue surround his nipples and later his cock, while lubed fingers opened him, always carefully and tenderly, giving him time to adjust and relax around them. And when Dean buried himself deep, deep, inside him, Sam took his face in his hands, savoring the expression of bliss and happiness which was painted all over it. Savoring the feeling of love and adoration he got from Dean, feeling he was where he belonged, he was home.

.

.

.

And so, there they were, making love, Dean's thrusts remaining slow and gentle for the most part, his emerald green eyes never leaving Sam's wet hazel ones. Their moves were synchronized, two bodies moving together in perfect harmony. Just like when they were on the battlefield hunting monsters, one could easily complete the others move at the exact right time harmonically. Because they were one, not just then but always, two bodies, sharing one soul, bound to each other, unable to exist without one another... So much more than brothers, so much more than lovers...

.

.

.

"Come for me Sammy." Dean whispered as he felt Sam's inner muscles closing in around him. "Promise me you will be safe..." Sam said voice needy. "I told you baby boy, I am not going anywhere." Dean answered back taking Sam's face in his hands, kissing him deeply. "I love you Sammy..." Dean muttered in the kiss and with these words Sam came, body shattering to pieces... "That's my boy, come Sammy, I am right here..." Dean whispered, his voice barely audible. Dean followed soon enough, filling Sam with hot white liquor...

.

.

.

After the first aftershocks of Dean's orgasm were coming to an end, the older man got dressed and changed Sam's clothes as well. "Sammy, hey baby boy you ok?" he asked gently, fingers running through brown locks. Sam's eyes opened half the way, his body both physically and emotionally drained off all energy, wanted nothing more than to sleep...In Dean's arms that is. "I have to start driving so, you wanna sleep here on the back seat?" "No I am... Don't go Dean..." the younger man pleaded. "Alright, then, lets get you to the front seat." Dean answered and helped Sam out of the car and then back in. The older man got himself behind the weal and Sam crawled into a ball and lied his head on Dean's lap, still shaking from the aftershocks of his own orgasm.

.

.

.

"You ok there Sasquatch?" Dean asked receiving a moan of pleasure for an answer. Dean looked down at his brother, and knew why he needed to be near him, even though he would be far more comfortable on the back seat. "Make me feel safe Dean, show me you are here... Make love to me... Please..." Sam's pleadings echoed in his head. "Sorry...D'n" Sam whispered and the older hunter moved Sam's brown locks from his forehead, in an attempt to calm him down. "Shh... Sleep Sammy... Sleep now..." he whispered kissing Sam's forehead...

.

.

.

And so, there they where, inside their car, two beings who shared one soul, one Heaven. There they were as dusk was falling, blessed and at the same time doomed to know the truth about the real Darkness of this world, blessed and at the same time doomed to save it. But all these didn't matter, because they were together. For as long as Dean had Sam, he could any kind of monster. "Words mean so much more..." Sam had said... But Dean wasn't good at speaking them. And so, he did the one thing he could do, he hummed. As the dusk was falling he run his fingures in Sam's hair and hummed...

"So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters..."

And so he started the car, heading toward Sioux Falls... Having no worries because he had Sam. Feeling happy and whole for the first time in a long while because he had Sam... Unaware of the fact that it would be there, where John would learn about their relationship...

 **FIN**

 **A/N:** **So, this was the second chapter! Thank you all for reading and please leave a comment if you can spare the time!**

 **Also, the song is called "Nothing else matters" By Mettallica I own nothing!**  
 **I have a sequel in mind, but due to my studies i will not be able to write it right now. But please tell me, would you like to see more to this story?**


	3. information

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The first two chapters of the Sequel to my story "The Power of words will be uploaded (As soon as i am done writting this note). The story is entitled "The power of Words: The words of the first Deal."br /Check it out if you want! If not, press the back button!br /I hope you will enjoy it!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"See ya!/p 


End file.
